How It Should Be
by snowiipuffs
Summary: Todoroki and the rest of Class 1-A are hanging out in the dorms, having a slumber party. Only when a villain attacks unexpectedly, Todoroki finds himself alone to fight off the villain and protect his classmates. But can he protect himself first? Rated T for cussing, blood, etc. Shameless Todoroki whump/hurt/comfort.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Class 1-A, everybody piled in Kirishima's room and having a slumber party. Pillows and blankets were in a large clump, forming a mountain of the soft material. The dorm was crowded, yes, but the students made it work.

Really, nothing could go wrong.

Then the microwave lit on fire.

"Bakugo! What the hell?" Kirishima yelled, backing away from the flames that suddenly started to rise. Bakugo started shouting something about his dirty laundry, followed by the disbelieving gasps of Iida, Ashido, Yaoyorozu and Sato. Sero and Kaminari just groaned, while Uraraka and Midoriya tried to grab the attention of the students. Todoroki sighed, shuffling over to the burning microwave and raising his right hand. The flames extinguished almost instantly, leaving a bit of smoke and the ashes of whatever the hell was inside of the microwave inside. The class let out a collective sigh, except for Bakugo, who apparently was pouting over his 'fun' being spoiled.

"A-Ah, thanks, Todoroki! Kacchan can be a real goof sometimes..." Midoriya chuckled. Todoroki shrugged wordlessly, making his way back to his makeshift futon, trying to leave before Bakugo could inevitably start attacking the boy for the insult. The party quickly died down to normal, as if the dorm had not just been at risk of burning down a few seconds ago. Todoroki watched for a bit longer as Ashido, Jiro, Hagakure and Ojiro threw pillows and blankets onto the growing pile, not noticing Bakugo who was stomping towards them. Oh well.

As Todoroki shut his eyes against the incoherent laughter and talking, a wave of thoughts washed over him. Why did Aizawa allow this? What as he thinking? How did the entire class manage to fit into this room? Why is Asui- _Tsu _on the ceiling? Why did Tokoyami have a bird head? Did any of the teachers smell the smoke from the microwave? Why did Kirishima have a microwave? If he asked Fuyumi to teach him how to ride a bike, would she know how? What was Fuyumi doing at home? Was she and Natsuo eating soba at home? Was Enji eating with them? Never mind, he didn't want to picture that. How did the microwave catch on fire? Did Bakugo just say his name? Wasn't he at the pillow pile? What did he want? What-

Todoroki's eyes snapped open as a soft object landed on his face, followed by total silence. Weird. He sat up, the pillow falling onto his lap. His eyes followed it, before gliding up and resting on his classmate's stunned expressions. Except for Bakugo. Bakugo was just angry. Of course.

"Don't you dare fucking sleep on us after you ruined all the fun, dickwad!" The blond boy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Fun-? You set a microwave on _fire- _hey!" Ashido retorted, suddenly shouting in panic as Bakugo grabbed the nearest thing; Midoriya, and hauling him up above his head. Midoriya started to stammer protests, struggling in Bakugo's firm grip, followed by Uraraka and Ashido's frantic protests.

"B-Bakugo! Please put Midoriya down!" Bakugo simply scoffed and threw the boy at Todoroki, sending the poor boy flying at him. Todoroki stood, quickly catching Midoriya to prevent the boy from injuring himself. He quickly set the green haired boy down, who muttered a quick apology.

"Bakugo, Midoriya is not an object. You could've injured him. Take more responsibility, won't you?" Todoroki said, tone even yet cold. The pale haired boy would never learn, would he?

"'Take more responsibility' _my ass, _you fucking-" He was cut off by a pillow to his face, which slowly slid off, his face red with anger. The class exploded into light laughter, as pillows started to fly around the room. Todoroki simply stood there, sending his silent respects to the now non-existent pillow pile. He kind of wanted to sleep on it.

"Everybody! Let's make teams!" Yaoyorozu suddenly shouts as a pillow flies past her head, landing on Shoji's chest. The fight halted, as (most) the class turned to listen to Yaoyorozu. After all, she had that type of vibe. Probably.

The teams were even, with Bakugo and Midoriya as the team captains. Todoroki ended up being on Midoriya's team, who was almost at the point of butting heads with the pale haired boy on the opposing team.

"Alright... start!" Yaoyorozu yelled, the war breaking out. Bakugo instantly slammed a pillow into Midoriya's face, knocking him over. He quickly got up though, lashing out his own pillow and pretty much _backhanded _Bakugo with the pillow. Todoroki's fingers twitched against the fabric of his pillow that Bakugo had thrown at him. Everybody was so engaged, yet here he was, standing and doing anything _but _socializing.

Iida suddenly appeared in front of him, glasses shining in the light and arms raised, ready to swing a pillow into Todoroki's face. The boy reared back, using his own pillow as a guard as Iida brought the pillow down, slamming it against Todoroki's. The younger boy smirked behind his pillow.

There were no rules, so he was free to do as he pleased. Right?

He slammed a foot down, hands clutching Iida's wrists as ice enveloped the room. His classmates suddenly became stuck in the ice, multiple of them yelling profanities that his father would probably beat him for saying. Iida, now frozen to Todoroki's hands, gasped as the boy pried his own arm from the ice and pulled a pillow along with it, smacking Iida right across the face with it. Iida fell the ground, gasping in over-exaggerated shock and dramatically held a hand over his chest as he lay on the frozen ground.

"What a turn of events, for I, Tenya Iida, has been defeated by Todoroki himself!" Bakugo suddenly growled, using small explosions to thaw the ice. He launched himself at Todoroki, a pillow in each hand. The rest of the class had started prying themselves out of the ice by then, playful chatter breaking out. Bakugo swung the pillows at Todoroki, who was both melting the ice on the ground and dodging Bakugo's relentless attacks.

"Todoroki! Move!" Uraraka yelled suddenly, zooming over to the two and smacking the two pillows that Bakugo carried, forcing them to float up. The blond boy quickly released them, leaving him without a 'weapon.' Kaminari popped up next to Bakugo, smashing his pillow into the boy's face, taking full advantage of the situation.

"Not so scary when you can't use your quirk as a weapon, huh?" Kaminari snickered, continuing to pound the pillow into Bakugo's face.

"The fuck did you just say, headass?!"

"N-Nothing! Wait! Bakugo-!"

"Who said I-"

"Shit! He's gonna blow up the room!"

"Kacchan, calm down- ah!"

"Great job Kaminari! Just had to provoke _Bakugo, _out of all people!"

"Oh, shut up! "

"-couldn't use my quirk, fucking dunce face, you better-"

"Run!"

"Bakugo! Please refrain from blowing the room up!"

"-get the fuck over here before I shove this pillow up your ass so hard, it'll-"

Todoroki smiled, hands in his pockets.

Maybe this was how a family was supposed to be.

Then the wall blew up.

Well, fuck.

* * *

Todoroki woke up to the sound of loud ringing, smoke and blue fire obscuring his view. Blue fire? When did Bakugo's explosions cause blue fire? Debris and dust covered him and the rest of his classmates, who all appeared to be out cold. Great. He groaned, pulling himself up and crawling shakily across the ground. He reached out a hand, grabbing onto the nearest person; Midoriya. The boy's eyes were shut closed, blood steadily trickling down from a shallow cut on his cheek. Todoroki pulled a chunk of debris off of the boy, coughing as he inhaled the smoke.

"Midoriya- Midoriya, wake up." He whispered, slapping the boy's cheek lightly. No response. He turned his head to spot Kirishima, Iida, Bakugo and Yaoyorozu slumped over, covered in dust and debris as well. Uraraka, Kaminari and Sato all lay in a heap, Ojiro and Ashido buried underneath an obliterated bed frame. _Not even Bakugo would do something like this- he wouldn't endanger our lives-_

"Oh, Shoto! I was hoping to catch you here!" Todoroki froze at the new voice, whipping around to face the figure standing in the frame of what used to be a wall. His eyes widened. _Blue fire. Then it must be-_

"Dabi!" Todoroki hissed, forcing himself to stand protectively in front of his fallen classmates, spotting Jiro laying by Dabi's feet. _Shit._

"Ah, so you remember my name! How wonderful!" Dabi cackled, walking closer to Todoroki, and further away from Jiro. Todoroki instinctively backed up, kicking his heel against Midoriya's ribs gently. _Wake up! _

"Why are you here?" Todoroki shouted, as loud as possible. Aizawa or somebody must've heard the explosion. They'd be on the way. Meanwhile, he could hold off the villain. Hopefully.

"I'm here for you." Dabi cooed coldly, eyes narrowing. The man walked up to Todoroki's face, palm held in front of the younger boy's face. The blue flames were sparking, right above his left eye, the heat blowing against his face. If he dodged, Midoriya and the others would be vulnerable to attack. If he moved to defend, his face could be burnt off. He could freeze Dabi with his foot, maybe, but the man's reaction time was lightning fast.

"T-Todoroki...?" The small, croaky voice interrupted his panicked thoughts and Todoroki tilted his face just enough to see Midoriya's wide eyes staring up at him.

"Mid-" The flames blew up against his face, fingers grabbing around his scar. Todoroki screamed, jerking his arms up to defend himself, get the fire off, it _hurts, it hurts!_

Midoriya's frantic yelling was overpowered by Dabi's laughing and Todoroki's screeching, the room erupting in blue and orange flames and ice, the smell of burning flesh filling the small dorm. The palm resting against his face was glowing, the flames engulfing his face.

"Stop! Stop, you're hurting him- Todoroki!"

Ice spread across Dabi's arm suddenly, extinguishing the flames as the man quickly pulled his hand off of Todoroki's face, revealing the blistering burnt red skin, blood soaking his face. Todoroki collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath as he curled up into a ball, wheezing. Dabi muttered something, before grabbing the collar of Todoroki's shirt.

"Todoroki!" Midoriya screamed, launching himself up as One for All coursed through his body. Todoroki's eyes fluttered shut, the blinding white pain burning against his eye, _the kettle whistling as his mother poured the boiling water onto his face, his unsightly left side._

Dabi hoisted Todoroki up, quickly using the boy as a shield as Midoriya's sparking fist hit flesh, the impact alone sending wind throughout the room, putting out most of the fire. Todoroki yelled as he flew out of Dabi's grasp, blood shooting from his mouth. Midoriya yelled something again, as the noise of crackling flames and fighting slowly tuned out to ringing. Todoroki lay on the ground, blood pooling beneath him. His face- he felt like he was _melting. _There were gentle hands on his shoulders suddenly, a soothing voice drowning out the ringing.

"-ki, Todoroki, I need you to stay awake! Todoroki! Eyes open! You're okay! Hey-"

He blinked open his good eye to spot the blurred figure of Kirishima kneeling in front of his, shaking his shoulders. He slowly moved his eye to the two figures behind the red haired boy, just in time to see Dabi get launched right out of the room. He glanced over to where the door was, which had been blown out and a tall man dressed in black stood, shouting words, picking up people from the ground and holding two fingers to his ear.

"-there you go! Don't go to sleep, hey- Todoroki!"

Then everything turned to black, and Todoroki lost his grasp on consciousness and he went limp in Kirishima's grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I know I've been extremely inactive lately and I apologize! This has been sitting around in my storage and I never got around to finishing it, but the continuation was highly requested so I could only hold it off for so long! This has a bit of fluff, mostly angst and hurt/no comfort. Sorry for making this so short, but hopefully (if I find my motivation again) I can write a next chapter. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy and please R&R if you want!**

* * *

"...everybody was so worried! Even Kacchan was, though I doubt he'll admit it. Aizawa and All Might practically had our heads when they got to us, but everybody's mostly uninjured so- oh!" Todoroki blinked up at the white ceiling, the hospital bed sheets warm against his chest. His vision was limited, as he couldn't see out of his left eye. He wondered why.

Midoriya leaned over, entering his view as he smiled brightly. He had a few bandages wrapped around his arms and cheek, but otherwise he appeared uninjured. The question was _why_ he had bandages in the first place.

"Todoroki! Glad you're awake! Are you feeling okay?" Todoroki opened his mouth to speak, throat dry and voice hoarse. What happened? Why was his eye-

"...yeah. How long was I...?"

Midoriya spared him from finishing the sentence.

"Um... like, two days. But-!" Todoroki furrowed his eyebrows. Two entire days. God, how was he supposed to catch up now? Why was he even asleep for so long? "-you've been in and out of consciousness but you were really unresponsive when you were awake." He simply nodded, taking in the new information. Okay. He was asleep for two entire days, and Midoriya got roughed up a bit while he was out. Perhaps that was normal, but it didn't explain why he himself had bandages.

He flicked his eyes around the hospital room, scanning it. His eyes landed on the clock hung over the doorway. _1:24 PM. _He turned back to Midoriya, who was beaming still, but his expression was... different. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his pupils kept drilling into the left side of his face, a deep concern flashing in those emerald orbs.

It was as if Todoroki looked different.

Todoroki jerked his hand up to his left eye, the fabric of the bandages stretching underneath his grasp. _Fire, blue flames flickering in front of him, sizzling against his face. The scalding grip on his face. Crazed blue eyes full of rage and hatred. The whistle of the water, burning him, scarring him, digging into his flesh. His mother's crazed expression of fear and desperation. __The terror that seared through him as he screamed._

_Dabi._

"Calm down! You're okay- your face was just, um, burnt, but you're okay!" Midoriya's hands gripped Todoroki's, calmly pulling them down. He sucked in a deep breath, wincing as his ribs were jostled.

"...I..." Todoroki started, pushing down a panic attack. "...will it...?" He gulped. "...scar?" Midoriya looked away.

"It... Recovery Girl said that your scar will just look more fresh, I guess- er, I mean fresh as in recent, not cool, um- but afterwards you'll look normal again! Well, you'll still have the scar of course, but you know..." Todoroki sighed. It was better than nothing, he supposed.

"What about- what about-" _Dabi. _"-the villain?" Midoriya gave a reassuring grin, most of his nervousness washing away in an instant.

"We fought him off; he won't be bothering us for a while!" Todoroki nodded solemnly. He remembered the man's figure vanish into the sky as Kirishima held him tightly and tried to shake him to keep him awake. Then darkness.

Shit. Kirishima. The others- were they alright?

"Are- is everybody- are they-?" He said in a panic.

"Everyone's fine, don't worry! I mean, Kirishima's dorm got wrecked, but we're all okay!"

"...okay." He whispered, voice strained. Midoriya frowned with a sigh.

The green haired boy looked down. "Todoroki, I'm so sorry, I-"

"I don't want your pity." Midoriya went silent. "I don't need your sympathy. I don't need you blaming yourself either." Todoroki narrowed his eye, gaze hardening before he sighed and slouched.

"...but thank you." He whispered. The two sat there for a while, Midoriya's eyes shining with understanding while Todoroki stared at the open palm of his left hand.

"N-No problem!" Midoriya squeaked, cutting through the silence. The two sat there for what seemed like hours for another few minutes until the door was slammed open, a majority of his classmates' faces popping into view in the door frame. The first to fully enter the room was Kirishima, his spiky red hair causing him to stand out as he basically jumped to Todoroki's bed.

"Todoroki! You're awake!" He yelled, followed by Kaminari, Mina and Sero. Iida was trying to command them all to give the bedridden boy some space, yet nobody paid him any attention as even Uraraka crowded around his bed. Midoriya had somehow vanished into the horde, leaving Todoroki to deal with them all.

"Glad to see you awake, kero."

"Todoroki! How worried we all were! I am overjoyed that you are doing well now!"

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty! How was your nap?"

"Oi Half n' Half, you better not pull another stupid fucking stunt like that again, bastard!"

"Ah, thank God you're okay..."

"What's up, Todobroski-! Ow, Bakubro, what was that for?"

"You ain't fucking shitty hair, dunce face! Stop with the nicknames before I shove your face into a damn wall, dumbass!"

"Kaminari, I swear to God if you provoke him-"

"Oh, so Kirishima can but I can't? Do you have somethin' for him, eh, Bakubro?"

"...Dude, run."

"Son of a bitch, what the fuck are you suggesting?! Hey- get the fuck over here!"

"Shit! Guys, help!"

"You brought this upon yourself. Face the consequences."

All of the sudden voices caused Todoroki to lean back into his bed, struggling to see everybody. He lifted his hand again, tugging at his bandages, ignoring the frantic protests from his classmates. He recklessly unraveled them, yet didn't see light leak through and became more desperate. He clawed at the material, feeling the last layer about to be torn off when suddenly, Recovery Girl's aged hands were restraining him.

"I was kind enough to allow Midoriya to come in here, then all of you rascals come storming in here, and then my patient is trying to undo his bandages. What a scene." She sighed, gently forcing Todoroki's hands down and looked at the onlookers.

"I need some privacy, so if you may, please leave. You can all come back later." The group hung their heads with dejected looks (except for Bakugo, of course) as they left the crowded room. Midoriya tailed behind them, walking slower and throwing worried glances in Todoroki's directions. Once the door was clicked shut, Recovery Girl turned her attention to him and gave a loud sigh.

"What I'm going to tell you isn't the best of news. I only told Midoriya the gist of it, so promise not to freak out and have a panic attack again." Todoroki numbly nodded.

"Good. Well, Dabi's fire was exceptionally hot, and much hotter than whatever gave you your original scar. It burnt off most of the skin around your eye resulting in it making a larger scar. Not only that, but your nerves were damaged too badly so you've lost sight in your left eye." He froze.

He should've seen it coming.

Recovery Girl went on with a somber expression. "Not only that but almost the entire left side of your face will be extremely sensitive. You can consider it your Achilles' Heel, perhaps. Try to avoid any contact to your face in general, and also don't-"

God, what was his father going to say about this-?

Fuck.

"-and for once, maybe listen to my advice for once-"

"R-Recovery Girl," He croaked. She paused. "Does... my father know about this whole ordeal?" She blinked.

"Of course. We contacted him first thing, but he said he was away for a business trip and couldn't come in to visit." She scoffed. "Besides, even if you tried to hide that hideous injury from him, it'd be in vain. Even a bat could see the wad of bandages around your face." Todoroki felt like dying at that moment.

"Must I return home?"

"Surely you don't expect us to have you attend your classes with such an injury? Yes, we'll be sending you home tomorrow to rest and you'll return to school in two weeks prior. We already contacted Endeavor to let him know." Scratch that previous thought; Todoroki was close to throwing himself out the window.

"...ah, okay." He whispered. Recovery Girl frowned but made no comment of it. She closed the curtains around his bed and left, vanishing from view. Once he heard the door click shut, he sank into his bed and tried to push the upcoming wetness away from his eyes.

He hadn't been to his home in almost a year, residing instead in the dorms. Usually on breaks he would go home, greet Fuyumi and Natsuo, then walk to Midoriya's house and hope that his mother would allow him to sleep there. His father was often out patrolling in the day, while at night he would return home and train.

The last time Todoroki hadn't been able to leave the house in time was when he'd fallen asleep on his futon, forgetting for a moment his problems and relaxed. He was woken by the slam of his door and a fist in his T-Shirt collar and was met with a kick to the ribs. Endeavor had proceeded to drag the stunned boy to the training room, where Todoroki fought his drowsiness and got his ass kicked. He'd returned to his room that night with seven missed calls from Midoriya, who he quickly sent a text saying that he'd fallen asleep and he was fine. He didn't mention the burn covering most of his lower leg.

He just had the best damn luck, didn't he?

He cupped his hands around his eyes, trying to somehow push his tears back into his eyes with no success.

He was too busy crying to notice the green tips of hair pointing out from the now open door of the infirmary.


End file.
